Our Little World
by SoLifeGoesOn
Summary: Some small ficlets describing Jack, Brian and Gerry's feelings towards a certain Detective Superintendent. Rated T for a little bit of swearing and some typical Gerry-ness later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little three-shot collection of ficlets, describing the lads feelings towards a certain woman in their life..:) Please review with any comments x**

Jack

The forty years in which he'd known her had been the best part of his life. They'd seen each other laugh, cry, shout; every emotion you could think of. Sometimes they were close, whereas other times they grew apart, through work, usually. He'd met her partly because of his work, partly because he'd felt he had to be there for his colleague's wife and child. On that day, he silently promised to himself he would look after her. It wasn't her fault her father was so thoughtless, and she didn't deserve to have her world turned upside down by him. This promise enabled him to provide her, several years later, with a steady job in his team, whilst pushing her to become what she is today- a brilliant copper. Pushing, he decided, was indeed the correct word; he'd run a tight ship in those days and seen her potential the moment she walked through the door as a spirited, self-assured, beautiful young woman.

She was still the same woman years later, but older and wiser. He too was older, but he had changed. Mary had passed on; how could he remain the same without her? There wasn't light in his life anymore, so he'd turned to anger, frustration, obsessing over her uncaught killer. Time seemed to stand still for all those years, until she saved him. He'd instantly recognised the sharp knock at his door and the blonde hair through the frosted glass. Their roles had now reversed.

He must admit he was doubtful at first. All his colleagues from the force were mad, dead or incapable of returning to police work. Could _he_ go back after all this time? She'd assured him in her usual confident manner that she only needed a small team of three or four to begin with, and they'd start out slowly, working old cases from the day that could easily be solved with new technology and some simple detective work. He accepted her offer, and he thanks whoever it is up there that he did. Doing this, UCOS, has brought him so much. Three excellent friendships, an evil man locked away for his wife's murder and something intriguing to do five days a week, eight hours a day. What would he do without them? He is grateful to her, that lonely fourteen year old girl and gorgeous, fiery, intelligent woman.

**Next up is everyone's favourite AFC Wimbledon fan;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Brian

She'd saved him from years of being stuck at home with Esther, driving her mad. The only time he would get some fresh air was when he walked Scampi; the remainder of his life would revolve around researching his latest interest and watching documentaries. Maybe Esther would have left him. Found some other bloke at the book club and escaped to Canada. Esther had always wanted to go there. He'd never been abroad in his life; what would he do? He'd be alone. Well, not completely alone, thanks to her. She'd been the one who'd accepted him back into the force, ignoring his past mistakes and alcoholism and the amount of tablets he took. Giving him a second chance. He now had a group of friends to rely on, plus a wife and son. Bloody lucky, considering.

She understood him and his condition, letting him take on the unofficial, unspoken role of 'researcher' that he thoroughly enjoyed. She made him feel like a part of the team, like he belonged. Something he hadn't felt in a long while. He enjoyed the triumphant feeling of finding a vital clue, being the person to solve the case. It almost compared to AFC Wimbledon winning a game.

When she was in a good mood, her presence was reassuring. She was warm and funny, although her moods changed quickly, like his when he didn't take his tablets. She could be bloody scary when she was angry. He wonders how she multi-tasks, keeping Strickland happy, keeping them in line, running a department, solving old cases. Apparently women are good at doing stuff at the same time.

He really does appreciate what she's done for him. He means to tell her, but it's...awkward. She probably knows already.


	3. Chapter 3

Gerry

What can he say about the Gov? She's tall (ish), with long legs, glossy blonde hair and shiny white teeth. She picks on his tie collection and his taste in food and booze. She calls the Stag a pile of shit. She shouts at him on a daily basis. She's also his best and most trusted friend.

A few years ago, he had some cash flow problems and three kids to support. Plus three ex-wives. He was also seriously bored, missing his thief-catching days. Then he met her. The silly tart that shot a dog and changed his life.

These days, he isn't exactly rich, but he has some savings and his debts sorted out. Waking up and going to work isn't that bad. In fact, he looks forward to it most mornings. Except Mondays. He doesn't sit in the boozer either alone or with some old drunks any more. He treasures that more than anyone knows. They are definitely not the most normal group or people he'd have spoken to before UCOS, but that doesn't really matter.

Sometimes he sits at his desk in the office, playing Solitaire and she catches his eye and smiles. They're good as a team, him and the gov, particularly at interviewing suspects. They have their moments. Admittedly these moments are quite frequent. But nothing will ever happen between them. Not as long as they are both working in UCOS and Strickland is breathing down their necks, the posh git. He fancies her rotten. It's obvious she dislikes him, but he's exactly her type. She'd never even look twice at good old Last Man Standing. What's the matter with _him_?


End file.
